Many karaoke apparatus and musical instrument playing evaluation apparatus incorporate a function to analyze and evaluate input sounds such as singing voices or playing sounds. Input sounds are evaluated by comparing the pitches of singing voices or playing sounds and the pitches of a guide melody to be sung or played with each other and assessing the extent to which the compared pitches agree with each other (see, for example, PTL 1). There has also been developed a technology for evaluating the pitches of singing voices or playing sounds when a singer sings a song or a performer plays a musical instrument with the pitches of an instrumental accompaniment adjusted in half tones, by correcting the pitches of singing voices or playing sounds based on the pitch information of the instrumental accompaniment (see, for example, PTL 2).